Christmas Baby
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: Katniss never wanted children, but will anything at Christmas ever convince her?


Katniss and Peeta had spent all day in District Four, celebrating Christmas with Annie and Finnick Junior. Surprisingly, Katniss' mother had made an appearance, too, where she gave the couple, the young mother and her son a few gifts each. Then, with everyone's insistence, she joined them for dinner, to help split the huge dinner they had.

Whenever Annie needed a break from her son, though, she turned to Katniss and Peeta for help, although the task often fell upon Peeta. Katniss may have spent most of the past few years with the boy, but she was still not entirely convinced with children. She had spent a lot longer thinking that she would never have to deal with children, so she was struggling to convince herself otherwise.

It had only been recently that Katniss had allowed herself to fall in love. And, not long after that, her life had been ruined. It took so long for Peeta to convince herself that not everything was wrong with love and for her to let him into his life. It had been years before Katniss became brave enough to marry Peeta and, when she did, it happened so quickly.

But children were another thing entirely. She may not have still had the Reaping to worry about, but both of their child's parents would be haunted by the Hunger Games. Peeta could still sometimes get hit by his episodes, which would often be even worse than they were at the beginning. Katniss could not dare to risk another person's life, when she couldn't look after herself.

However, every time she saw Peeta with Annie's son, every time she saw him giving a cookie to a child in the bakery, every time he told her how she would be a brilliant mother, she became a little closer to giving in. Whether or not she was confident in bringing a child into the world, she was confident that her husband could. And he would be a better father than she could have imagined was possible.

So, after watching him playing with Finnick Junior, with a smile on his face, like nothing could ever be better, Katniss knew she had lost her battle completely. She might be able to hold onto for a little while longer, but she knew that it would not be long until she told Peeta that she was pregnant. So why hold it off for any longer, when it was so inevitable?

Annie had given them the spare room in their house, so they crept into it, after they had both wished Finnick Junior a goodnight. Peeta was the first in the bathroom, but Katniss went in, almost as soon as he was outside. Even though nothing was definitely going to happen, she was nervous about telling Peeta that, one day, they could have what he always wanted.

When she walked back into their room, she climbed beneath the sheets, next to Peeta, without a room. As he wrapped his arms behind her back, she whispered, "Peeta?"

"Hmmm?" mumbled Peeta, stroking his wife's back gently.

"Can I talk to you?" Katniss leaned back in his arms, to meet her husband's blue eyes.

"What's up?" Peeta asked, not moving or breaking eye contact once.

"You were incredible with Finn earlier," Katniss began to say. "You really were. I can see how much he means to you and how much it would mean to you to have your own kid."

"Katniss," Peeta began to moan. "I don't want kids if you don't. I won't make you do anything you don't want. I'm happy just being with you, I swear."

"That's exactly it, Peeta," complained Katniss. "Everything, you do for me. Even if it's not exactly what you want, you'll do it because it's what I want, instead. I want you to do something for yourself for once."

"But, Katniss," grumbled Peeta.

Katniss quietened him by pressing a finger to his lips. "Not necessarily right now, Peeta, but one day. One day, maybe. I agree it's a big commitment. It's a big commitment I've never considered before. You know I've never considered it before. But I swear you are worth it. You've done so much for me and I want to do something for you. Whether or not I'll be scared, I know you will help me through everything."

When Katniss slowly lifted her finger away, she saw the huge smile that was plastered across her husband's face. "You're amazing, Katniss, you know?" he muttered, taking the hand she moved away and pressing it to his lips. "I will never expect anything from you, but thank you for offering to have a child one day. It means the world to me."

Katniss smiled back and pressed her lips to her husband's. "One day, Peeta. I promise."


End file.
